The field of this invention relates to wallets and more particularly to a wallet which is designed to organize and facilitate carrying only a few essential items.
The use of wallets by human beings is well-known. Wallets are designed to carry articles. Typical articles are credit cards, currency, business cards, pictures, keys, identification cards, licenses (such as a driver's license), plus assorted other paper items. The result is that the wallet becomes bulky in size and if carried in one's trousers, the wallet can produce a significant bulge.
Many times, it is not necessary to carry an entire wallet. For example, if an individual was going to go out for an evening, such as to a play, it is really only necessary that the individual carry possibly some identification, such as a driver's license, some money and possibly a credit card. Also, if an individual is active in sports, such as jogging, again, it would only be necessary for that individual to have with him the just previously mentioned items not requiring the need of the entire wallet.
In the past, there have been attempts to design wallets which included a separate small wallet which is to be removable from the main wallet. Examples of such wallets are what are shown and described within U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,655, issued Mar. 30, 1948 to a Milton Becker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,634, issued July 26, 1977 to a Frank M. Ricciardi. Both of these prior art wallets and their accompanying sub-wallets constitute no more than a scaled down, normally closeable small wallet within which is located a single compartment. Neither of these prior art sub-wallets are designed to have certain advantages as it is being used.